Internet Protocol (IP) version six (IPv6) is being introduced for various access technologies such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), Fiber to the Home (FTTH) over Ethernet based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standard, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) based on the IEEE 802.11 standard, and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) based on the IEEE 802.16 standard. Mobile IPv6 (MIPv6) is a protocol that allows a mobile node (MN), such as a mobile device, to handle its mobility management. As such, the MN may communicate with a MIPv6 home agent (HA) for the MN, e.g., via an access router (AR). Technologies are also being developed to allow carriers to migrate from IP version four (IPv4) to IPv6 due to IPv4 address depletion. Such migration technologies do not address MN mobility.